Can't Buy Me Love
by Mistress Kisa
Summary: So, Haruhi's cousins come to ouran! Who are these weird girls? And what's this? Kyouya and Takashi fall in love! Takashi/OC Kyouya/Oc and maybe Tamaki/Haruhi
1. Welcome to Ouran

Disclaimer: Go, it's in my profile. But to be safe, I own nothing.

Chapter 1- Welcome To Ouran!

"Hurry up Kisa! We don't want to be late." Emily berated her twin. As usual, Emily was tugging her visual double along. Kisa's long blonde hair was pulled into a french braid. She wore a knee length black skirt, and a big dark gray sweater. Emily, on the other hand had her hair cut pixie style, sticking everywhere, and dyed red and black. She was wearing black, ripped skinny jeans, and a Marianas Trench concert shirt. She also wore white, high heeled stiletto boots, which put her five inches higher then her sister.

"Okay, Emily." Kisa replied, even though she knew her twin hadn't heard her. The pair entered the classroom 2A. The teacher barely spared them a glance, trying to get his class under control. So, the pair found themselves seats in the class. Emily placed herself in the front, and Kisa decided to hide in the back. The two sisters kept their spots for the entire day, with Emily interjecting in every class discussion, and Kisa not saying a word. Finally, at the end of the day, Kisa turned to one of her classmates.

"Um, excuse me, but I heard that this school has a Host Club. Do you know where it is?" Kisa asked, tilting her head to the side so her bangs covered her eyes.

"Music Room 3! It's so amazing!" The girl squealed, but left with her friend before Kisa could thank her.

"Alright, Kisa, lets go find this damn host club. We have a mission!" Emily commanded. When Kisa didn't pack her things fast enough, Emily dumped them into her sister's bag, and slung it over her own shoulder. That task completed, she then proceeded to drag her sister from the room.

"Now, if I were that disturbing, creepy host club, where would I be?" Emily asked herself, and marched forward, attempting to allow her senses to guide her. Kisa followed her twin silently, knowing that when her sister was ready, she would ask if Kisa knew where the club was. Kisa would be ignored until Emily got so fed up, that she was ready to ask for help. Kisa merely pulled her Ipod from her pocket, and plugged in. Kisa spent the next forty five minutes idly following her sister, imagining dance moves to go with the music she was listening to. Finally, Emily relented, and turned to her twin.

"Hey, Kisa, would you happen to know where the Host Club is?" Emily asked innocently. Kisa shrugged, and began to put her Ipod away.

"Third Music Room." Kisa replied simply.

"That can't be right! That's a stupid place for a host club." Emily argued.

"Well, isn't a host club a stupid thing anyways?" Kisa pondered aloud, making her sister crack a grin.

"Well, yes, but thats besides the point. We need to be supportive." Emily replied.

"Right, isn't that something I should be saying?" Kisa asked, smiling sweetly at her sister.

"Whatever. How did you know where to find this club?" Emily grumbled, bringing them ever closer to the third music room.

"I asked a girl from our class." Kisa shrugged again.

"How do you know she wasn't lying to us. Girls seem to do that to us a lot." Emily asked, conveniently forgetting that she wasn't the one who had asked.

"Well, why don't we find out?" Kisa pointed to the door in front of them. Kisa pushed it open, to reveal a sea of girls in the hideous uniform of the school, with the occasional boy. At a set of couches, a small blond boy sat with a taller guy, eating cake. A blond boy with purple eyes was dazzling the girls around him. A set of twins were being WAY to close for comfort. A black haired boy was sitting by himself, clacking away at his laptop. Then, Kisa spotted who she was looking for.

"Haruhi! Haruhi!" Kisa shrieked. She dropped her stuff, and surged forward, intent on reaching the other girl. Haruhi, startled, rose from her table and turned around.

"Kisa!" Haruhi cried, and she rushed forward to meet the other girl. When they collided, their arms wrapped around each other, and they fell to the floor sobbing. Neither of them really noticed when Kyouya closed the club early, or when Emily walked over to them. Finally, the pair broke apart, and Haruhi noticed Emily. She stood and embraced the other girl as well.

"What are you guys doing here? It's been so long and I missed you guys so much!" Haruhi cried, grinning from ear to ear.

"SO CUTE!" Tamaki cried, and attached himself to Haruhi. Then, he spun her around in true Tamaki fashion.

"Put me down you oaf." Haruhi yelled at him, and when he dropped Haruhi and fled to a corner, Haruhi pointedly turned her back on him. She grabbed Kisa and Emily by their hands, and led them to the couch across from Takashi and Mitsukuni. The other hosts settled on the couches around them.

"So, first things first. Who the hell are these boys, and are they really your friends?" Emily asked, assessing all of them. Hearing that he was considered one of Haruhi's friends, Tamaki snuck his way from the corner of shame, to a spot just behind Kyoya.

"There's Haninozuka, Mitsukuni, Morinozuka, Takashi, are both in 3A, Hitachii Kaoru and Hikaru, unfortunately they are in my class, and those guys are in your class, Ootori, Kyouya and Suoh, Tamaki." Haruhi explained, pointing to each host in turn. "Guys, these are my cousins, Emily and Kisa Smith. Our mothers were sisters."

"**Whats with the last name? And don't you like being our toy Haruhi?"** The twins asked in unison.

"Their father is a Canadian who works in an American hospital." Kyouya answered for the two girls, smirking slightly.

"Jackson is the head trauma surgeon!" Emily snarled at him, glaring. Kyouya's glasses flashed, and everyone made a mental note of the fact that Emily used her father's first name.

"So, why are you here?" Haruhi asked again.

"Mom got out. She didn't want to be with Jackson anymore, so she left. We are here because Jackson hates Japan, so Mom figures we will be safe. Plus, Daemon is too busy touring with his and to check up on us." Kisa explained.

"So, Jackson is your dad." "Then who is Daemon?" Hikaru started and Kaoru finished.

"Our oldest brother, Nico is studying history in Berlin, and Chikko is in school to be a doctor, here in Japan." Emily told them, accepting a cup of tea from Kyouya. "Daemon is in a band in America."

"Really? What band?" Mitsukuni asked excitedly.

"Um, they call themselves The Dragons, Mitsukuni." Emily shrugged; it was obvious she didn't think much of the name.

"Please, call me Honey, and Takashi Mori, okay?" Honey beamed at her.

"Sure." Emily shrugged, then began to interrogate her cousin. After a while, the twins began to notice that Kisa hadn't said very much.

"Why doesn't she- Talk much? **She seems boring.**" Kaoru started, Hikaru continued, then they completed, looking at Kisa.

"No she's not!" Emily stood, snarling at them, instantly defensive. Kisa sat back a bit, and yawned.

"Kisa? Are you tired?" Haruhi asked. Emily spun around, and pressed her hand to Kisa's forehead.

"Are you okay? Oh, we stayed way too long. Come on, let's go home." Emily pulled her sister up, and grabbed both of their bags.

"Wait for me." Haruhi grabbed her stuff, waved good bye to the hosts, and the three girls were out of the music room before anyone could say anything. As they left, Emily grabbed Kisa's right hand, and Haruhi grabbed her left hand.

"What was that all about?" Tamaki asked, watching them leave in wonder.

"Kisa probably has a medical problem. When she goes to the hospital, we will know." Kyouya replied simply, and everyone around him sweat dropped, and thought _Shadow King..._

**A/N: So, here is my thought... Can you guess who is for Kyouya, and who is for Takashi? And, if I'm not annoyed at Tamaki, I might even let Haruhi realize she likes him... So, let me know what you think, okay? **


	2. Shadows Kings can BLUSH too

Chapter 2- Shadow Kings can BLUSH too!

"Mama? We are home! And we have a surprise." Emily called, pulling her sister, and by extension, her cousin into the house. It was a small bungalow, with bamboo floors, and light blue and green walls. Once you walked into the doorway, you could see plush couches, and a television facing one of the longer couches. A little girl was sleeping quietly on one of them.

"Darlings. Haruhi!" The twins mother danced into the room, and embraced her two daughters, then her niece.

"Hello Obasan Akimi! It's wonderful to see you agin." Haruhi hugged her aunt hard. Akimi was ten years older then her little sister, Haruhi's mother.

"Darling, you look just like my baby sister. So beautiful. And, so smart. Your father told me all about your scholarship, congratulations." Akimi kissed Haruhi's forehead, then lead the three girls into the kitchen. A plate with red velvet muffins, and oatmeal chocolate chip cookies sat on the counter, inviting them all to eat them.

"Yum, I haven't had any of your baking in forever, Kisa." Haruhi sighed, and bit into one of the muffins. She felt herself melt, as the texture and flavor washed through her system.

"Careful, Haruhi, you might collapse from Kisa's amazing baking." Emily teased. Kisa slipped past her cousin, and sister, and walked down the hallway to her bedroom, missing the compliment her sister had given her.

"I bet you could sell these things and make a killing." Haruhi sighed, and grabbed a cookie.

"No more. You will ruin your supper." Akimi scolded, picking up the phone.

"But, I need to go home! Dad will be worried." Haruhi complained, staring at her aunt.

"Ranka? Hello darling. Listen, I am back in town with the girls, and Haruhi is staying for dinner. Alright, I can't wait to see you too. Bye!" Akimi hung up the phone, then beamed at her niece. "See? Not a problem."

"Thank you, Obasan." Haruhi beamed at her, then let Emily pull her to the side.

"Haruhi. You said you had a big debt, right? I bet, if we pitched it to Kyouya right, Kisa would be able to bake, and sell it at the Host CLub. Maybe, the profits could be used to help pay off your debt." Emily whispered hurriedly to her cousin, just as Kisa walked back into the room. She was wearing plain blue jeans, and a plain t shirt. Kisa grabbed an apron, then moved to help her mother make supper.

"Thanks dearest." Akimi smiled at her daughter, and shooed the other two out of the kitchen, saying "If you aren't going to help, then get out of my way. And, no, Haruhi you are a guest which means no helping. Go study or something."

"Yes mama!" Emily danced out of the kitchen, laughing. She knew that if she didn't leave when told, her mother would swat at her with a towel, and man, could she hit with that thing. Emily and Haruhi entered the living room, just as the little girl woke up.

"Emily! Haruhi!" The girl cried, and she launched herself forward. Dark brown curls bounced, and green eyes sparkled as she slammed into the two girls.

"Settle down, Sophie." Emily soothed, and gave her sister a quick hug before passing her off to Haruhi.

"Hey little girl, how are you?" Haruhi asked, settling her cousin on her hip. Both Emily and Haruhi collapsed on the couch. Emily grabbed a remote, and flicked the TV on.

"I'm great! I get to go to middle school at Ouran too! I just don't get to go yet!" The girl prattled, beaming at Haruhi.

"Wonderful. What class are you in?" Haruhi asked. With Sophie, all you had to do was interject the occasional question, and Sophie was happy.

"Grade 7! I already have my uniform, Mama just has to talk to the chairman." Sophie beamed, and bounced happily in her cousin's lap.

"Girls! Supper time." Akimi called, and the three girls entered the kitchen. Just as they sat down, Akimi gave Kisa a small container with a few pills in it. Kisa sighed, but put them in her mouth, took a swig of water, and swallowed.

"Sorry, honey, but open up." Akimi told her daughter, grabbing her chin, and tilting her head back.

"Yes, mama." Kisa mumbled, and everyone else at the table looked away, uncomfortable.

"Hey Kyouya. We need to talk, about my sister, and cousin." Emily plopped into a chair in front of Kyouya, and placed her hands on his desk.

"What?" He asked her, slightly exasperated.

"Well, Haruhi has a big debt. There is no way she will be able to make up her debt before she graduates. Especially if you keep adding to it. Now, Kisa is fragile. There are very few things that help her, that make her happy. Baking is one of them, and she is amazing at it. So, if you give us a small allowance for supplies, Kisa can make things for you, and you can sell them. If you don't believe me, then here, try some." Emily explained, and plopped a red velvet cup cake, and oatmeal chocolate chip cookie in front of him.

"Hmm. How much of an allowance? And how good is she at decorating?" Kyouya asked, taking a bite out of the cupcake. He sighed, and closed his eyes, momentarily enjoying the taste, and forgetting where he was.

"What, pretty boy? Enjoying my sister's goodies? Careful now, I'm real protective of her, so don't you try and corrupt her, alright?" Emily winked at the sudden pink flush on Kyouya's cheek, before he glared at her.

"For your information, I have no interest in your sister. However, her baked goods will be a wonderful addition to the Host Club." Kyouya told Emily, glaring at her, while she laughed at him. Neither of them noticed that Kisa had passed them, or that she was unusually pale. Kisa spent the rest of the day in her textbooks, and ignoring the world, will Emily teased everybody, Kyouya and Tamaki especially. When the class was over, Emily bounced over to Kisa.

"Come on, darling. We have some shopping to do!" Emily announced, grabbing her sister's hand. Kisa merely nodded, and meekly walked out of the room. Following them out of the class, were the two hosts.

"Hey, Kyouya, what were you and Emily talking about at the beginning of class? And why were you blushing?" Tamaki asked, once the pair had made it to the Host Club.

** "The Shadow King blushed?" **The Hitachi twins asked, grinning evilly.

"One more word, and your bodies will never be found. No one will even remember who you are. Did I mention that **no one** will be able to find you?" Kyouya told them, without even looking up from his little black book. Then, he sighed, and put it away.

"So, Emily has brought it to my attention that Kisa is a very good baker. So, we are going to have her baked goods in the Host Club, and whatever extra profits we make will be taken off of Haruhi's debt."

"Why?" "We like" **"Our toy."** Kaoru started, Hikaru continued, and they both finished. The pair glared at Kyouya, momentarily forgetting his threat.

"That doesn't matter. Besides, I can always tack something onto Haruhi's debt. And don't you want to find out whats wrong with Kisa?" Kyouya asked.

"No. You will leave Kisa alone. She hasn't done anything to you, and it's none of your business." Haruhi snapped at them, entering the room.

"But Haruhi! We are just curious!" Tamaki cried, glomping Haruhi and spinning her in the usual Tamaki fashion.

"Mori-senpai!" Haruhi cried, flailing.

"Ah." Mori said, and rescued Haruhi.

"Thank you. And Kyouya? Leave my cousins alone. Trust me, Emily gets really scary when you hurt her sisters. And thats just her. Their brothers are even crazier." Haruhi warned, glaring at him. Before anyone could reply, though, they had to get ready for Club to start.

**A/N: So, don't expect updates every day. And thank you so much for the reviews! I really appreciate them :) Oh, and what are the pills for? How long will it take for Kyouya to figure out whats wrong? And isn't Sophie adorable?**


	3. First Delivery

Chapter 3- First Delivery

Emily pulled a child's wagon behind her, filled with bakery style boxes. Kisa carried a stack of the same type of boxes as her sister. Emily, however, noticed someone walking towards them.

"Kisa, I have to go. See you later." Emily dropped the wagon handle, and left before Kisa could say anything.

"What? Emily, wait!" Kisa called, setting her stack of boxes onto the already towering pile in the wagon. "Damn it, what am I supposed to do now." Kisa grumbled, glaring at the wagon.

"Kisa." Takashi stepped forward, and picked up a large stack of the boxes. His eyes questioning her about her cargo.

"Emily talked to Kyouya. I get to bake things for the Host Club, and whatever money they make, goes to paying off Haruhi's debt. I'm so glad to be able to help my cousin." Kisa told him, following him to the Third Music Room. Takashi grunted, then he glanced at her, and his face held another questions.

"Haruhi is one of my best friends. When we were children, we would spend our summers here, and visit Haruhi, and her parents. With Haruhi's mother died, she came and visited us in Los Angeles. She is the best person to lean on, to tell things to. But I think things are going to change. Haruhi doesn't know it, but I'm positive she's going to fall in love with Tamaki. Emily will find someone, then I will be all alone." Kisa sighed. "Thank you for helping me, though Takashi-senpai. You really didn't have to." Kisa beamed at him, and the pair entered the Third Music Room.

"No problem." Takashi told her, and showed her to the kitchen. They spent the next minute in silence as they juggled things in the fridge to put the boxes away.

"So I made cookies, cupcakes, and cakes. With frosting." Kisa smiled shyly up at her senior, then closed the fridge door. Takashi smiled back, then nodded towards the door.

"Oh, you are right. We should go so we aren't late for class. I'll see you at lunch, right?" Kisa asked, starting to head off to her class.

"Ah." Takashi replied, following her. in his hand, he held Kisa's school bag. "Kisa."

"Hmm, Takashi-senpai?" Kisa turned around, then flushed in embarrassment. "Thank you, senpai. Se you later." Kisa took her bag, then scurried into her classroom. As she entered, Takashi tilted his head to the side, a puzzled expression on his face.

"She's walking better now, is she Takashi?" Honey asked, bouncing onto Takashi's shoulders.

"Ah." Takashi replied, and he carried his cousin to their class.

"I hope Kisa is okay. She seems so quiet and sweet." Honey smiled down at his cousin, knowing that Kisa might be the perfect fit for his cousin.

"Sorry about leaving you like that Kisa, I just remembered something I had to get from the library. A book for one of our classes." Emily explained to her sister, as the pair walked to the lunch room.

"Yup. No worries, Takashi-senpai helped me. He was really nice." Kisa replied, finally able to keep pace with her sister at a pace the pair where used to.

"Good. You know what? For all of Haruhi's complaining, I really like the Hosts. Though, if anyone asks, I said nothing." Emily smiled, and laughed. "Where do you want to sit?"

"Over here." Kisa settled herself beside Honey, so Emily sat beside Kyouya, across from her sister.

"Where is your lunch, Ki-chan?" Honey asked. Emily had already pulled her own lunch out, and Kisa had made no move to pull out one as well.

"I'm not hungry." Kisa shrugged, and pulled a book out of her bag. She propped it open in front of herself, and ignored the people around her.

"Kisa." Takashi announced his presence, and set a tray of food in front of her. "Eat."

"Please, no I'm not hungry Takashi-senpai." Kisa sighed when Takashi didn't move, but just looked at her. Kisa sighed again, and picked up a rice ball. Grumbling, she ate food, and purposely ignored the small smile on Takashi's face, or the slightly surprised look on her sister's face.

"So, when exactly is host club?" Emily asked, breaking the silence.

"Half an hour after school ends. Kisa, we will need you to arrive as soon after classes as possibly can. It will work the best, so you can set up your baking." Kyouya commanded, snapping Kisa out of her pout.

"Sure, I will come right after school. My leg is better now, so I will be able to move a lot faster then a few days ago." Kisa shrugged, and went back to eating her lunch.

**"Whats wrong with your leg? It seems fine."** The twins asked, staring at Kisa. When she didn't answer them, they turned to Emily.

"She pulled a muscle just before we left. She was moving very carefully, so as to not make it worse. But it seems that she's better now. If it had still been bothering her, mama would have probably taken her to the hospital." Emily told them, then stood. "Come on, Kisa, I need to get something from the library."

"Alright, see everyone later." Kisa stood, then left the table.

"What is up with those two?" Kyouya sighed, then closed his notebook. "We shall just have to find out." The host club, minus Haruhi, watched the two girls leave.

"What do you need, Emily?" Kisa asked, following her sister to the library. Emily pulled the pair of them into a sheltered alcove.

"We need to decide. What so we tell those boys? Kyouya will find out what happened. I'm sure he will. We need to figure out what to tell them. It's better if they hear it from us, then if they find out about it by themselves." Emily told her sister, speaking quickly.

"I, I don't-" Kisa gasped, her face going pale.

"She's right, Kisa. Kyouya is ruthless. Once those boys get to know you a little better, they won't care." Haruhi stepped forward, and grabbed Kisa's hand.

"I'm not sure. I don't know." Kisa sighed, and gripped both her sister and cousin's hands.

"Well, when you are ready, let me know. You don't have to tell them yourselves, one of us can for you. Alright? Just let us know when you are ready for them to know." Emily told her sister, then pulled her into a tight, squeezy hug.

"Don't worry about it, Kisa. We will always be here for you." Haruhi told them, then moved away. "Come on, we don't want to be late for class."

"Thank you. Both of you." Kisa beamed at both of them, wiped her eyes, then followed Emily back to her classroom. She spent the rest of her classes running her sister and cousin's words through her mind. _Once those boys get to know you, they won't care... We will always be there for you. _'So, all I have to do is get them to know me better. But how do I do that?' Kisa thought to herself, as she carefully set her cupcakes up on cupcake trees, placed cookies on platters, and cakes on decorated plates. Then, once that was done, Kisa began to distribute the different baked goods on the host's tables. The leftover goods she placed on a table in the middle. Then, Kisa made a decision. She would get to know these hosts, then maybe, just maybe, she would let them in. And the best way to get to know them? She would sit with them during hosting hours.

"Hey, Honey. Can I sit with you guys?" Kisa asked, smiling at the host pair.

"Yes! Your cakes are very good!" Honey beamed at Kisa, then made space between himself and Takashi so Kisa could join them.

"You really like my cakes? Thank you so much Honey!" Kisa smiled back, and settled in between the two boys.

"You made the cakes Kisa-chan?" one of the guests asked.

"Yes, I made all of the baked goods today. Did you enjoy them?" Kisa asked, beaming inside.

"They were wonderful. I am Akumi, and I'm in your class." Akumi introduced herself.

"Oh, you were the girl I asked for directions to the host club on the first day. Thank you for that Akumi-chan." Kisa smiled, and the two girls chatted wile Takashi and Honey's other guests giggled with Honey.

"Kisa." Takashi spoke quietly, in between their guests.

"Yes, Takashi?" Kisa turned to him, curious. it was quickly becoming clear to her that Takashi didn't talk very much.

"Did you enjoy lunch?" He asked her.

"Wow. Um, yeah, thank you. Oh, and yes, Emily did find her book." Kisa giggled softly, when she saw the puzzled look in his eyes. "Well, you had that look in your eyes! You may not talk much, but it's all about reading a person's body language. I've gotten really good at it over the years." Kisa smiled, and continued to laugh. Honey couldn't help but smile when he saw the small smile grace his cousin's face.

"So, Kyouya. How come you don't have any guests?" Emily asked, plunking herself down across from the lonely host. Kyouya sighed, but shut his laptop down. He realized that no conversation with Emily was ever short.

"I'm considered the 'cool' type. Most girls don't want to spend the time with me. Which is fine, it just means I get more time to balance the club's finances." Kyouya shrugged, then grabbed a cookie.

"Ah, isn't Kisa just wonderful. She's a wonderful cook, and baker. The kitchen is definitely her domain. And she's so smart for how she distributed her goods. Did you see? Cookies for you, cakes for Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai, and cupcakes for everyone else." Emily commented, wanting to get his opinion on things.

"Well, neither of you appears to be unintelligent. In fact, if my observations are right, you two will be competitors for top of the class." Kyouya told her, then took another cookie, to go with his sip of coffee.

"Nah, Kisa is way more focused on school then I am. She is the only reason I'm not failing. She explains everything to me, and lets me copy her notes, so I always know they are right. In return, I keep her safe." Emily smiled at him, and grabbed another cookie as well.

"Hey, Emily! I want to go home now." Sophie had snuck into the host club, and had jumped into her sister's lap.

"Oh, hey sissa. Yeah, we will go soon. Why don't you go find Kisa? She's right over there." Emily pointed to the couches where Takashi and Honey were sitting.

"Kisa!" Sophie raced over, and bounced onto the couch, and into her sister's lap.

"Oh, Sophie. What's up?" Kisa gasped, and automatically wrapped her arms around her baby sister.

"Who's this, Ki-chan?" Honey asked, grinning at the little girl.

"This is my sister Sophie, and she's in grade 7. I guess that means it's time to go home. See everyone tomorrow." Kisa waved to the guests, then the two hosts.

"Hey! Sophie! Kisa! Let's go home." Emily called, commanding her family to come with her. With a wave to Kyouya, Emily grabbed Sophie's hand, and way out of the school.

"Hey, Takashi. Don't you think its weird that Kisa always listens to everything Emily says? I wonder why." Honey said thoughtfully, speaking just loud enough for the rest of the club members to hear as they left for the day. The only thing about Honey's statement that truly stuck with him was how loud his cousin had said it.

**A/N: So, yes, there will be more Tamaki and twins in the next chapter. I just like Takashi and Kyouya better... But don't worry, the others will be dragged in!**

**Also, how mad will you guys be if I pretend that Renge never existed? Because I really don't like her... And give me at least two more chapters before Kisa says anything about what happened to her. And, no, I'm not going to tell you what's wrong. XD**


	4. Wait, why do we have to go to a mall?

Chapter 4- Wait, why do we have to go to a mall?

Kisa dragged her twin to the Host Club, determined to get them there with enough time to explain things, and be gone with Haruhi and Emily before the club opened for business. She was finally, after a week of club activities, feeling comfortable enough to ask them something like this. Hopefully they wouldn't be too upset, especially since she and Emily hadn't gone to their dance party from the night before. Though, from what Haruhi had grumbled this morning, they hadn't missed much.

"Haruhi! We need to go shopping." Kisa called. "Hey, Kyouya, is it okay if Emily, Haruhi and I go shopping instead of being here and entertaining people?"

"Actually the club is closed today." Kyouya shrugged. "So there is no need to ask."

"Hey, Hikaru, Kaoru? Where is the nearest mall?" Kisa called.

"Wait, why do we need to go to the mall?" Haruhi asked.

"I don't want to go shopping." Emily groaned.

"Well, there is" "A mall nearby" "**Why don't we all go together!"** The twins announced, grinning.

"Why do we need to go to a mall anyways?" Kyouya asked, clearly grumpy with the twins decision.

"Can we go to a commoners mall? Please?" Tamaki practically howled, bouncing from foot to foot in excitement. Kyouya, who was standing closest to Kisa, saw her suddenly smile. She had been staring at her cousin and sister, waiting for them to realize something was wrong.

"Five, four, three, two, one." Kisa murmured under her breath, just loud enough for Kyouya to hear.

"OH SHIT! OH SHIT! OH SHIT!" Emily suddenly screamed, making the twins, who had been leaning on her shoulders, suddenly spring into the air.

"Oh no, we are so dead." Haruhi suddenly gasped, going pale.

"Whats wrong?" Honey asked, tugging on Kisa's skirt. He would have asked Emily or Haruhi, but the pair were too upset to answer anyones questions at the moment.

"Didn't you know? I guess I just assumed." Kisa sighed, but shrugged.

"What do you mean?" Honey asked.

"Well, my sister Sophie, is in the middle school. She has two guy friends, and their last names are Haninozuka, and Morinozuka. I guess I just assumed that they were related to you. Sorry."

"Wait, do you mean Satoshi? He's Takashi's brother. And Yasuchika is my brother." Honey chirped at them.

"Oh, I guess I was right then." Kisa smiled at the pair. "See, Sophie's birthday is tomorrow. Both of your brothers are friends with Sophie, and have been invited to her birthday party. Which reminds me, mama wants you guys to come too. She likes keeping track of our friends." Kisa explained, heading towards the door.

"So, we get to come too? Thats so exciting!" Honey cried, bouncing in excitement.

"Yup. We need to go to a mall. These two idiots haven't bought her present yet." Kisa smiled at everyone, and led them all to the front of the school.

**"We will take our limo. The driver knows where all the malls are."** The twins informed them, and they all piled into the Hitachi limo.

"Which mall?" The driver called.

**"We don't care!" **The Twins called back, just as Tamaki called "A commoners one!"

"It doesn't matter. We have the money." Kisa shrugged.

"We do?" Emily asked, mildly confused.

"Yup. Daemon gave me a credit card, and told me to buy whatever I want. Part of the reason I have it is so that I can buy presents for the family members from all three brothers." Kisa replied, staring out of the window, as if it was no big deal. Which, fi you thought about it, it wasn't.

"Really? Why don't I get one!" Emily pouted, glaring at her sister.

"Because I'm more responsible then you, and he thinks I need to be protected for some strange reason. Since he can't be around all the time, this is his way of taking care of me." Kisa said, as if stating a fact, and not noticing the looks of confusion and concern on the hosts' faces.

"We are here! Lets go, I need to find something." Haruhi called, stumbling out of the limo, and running to the first store she saw. The twins followed her, with Tamaki on their heels, all three hollering for her to catch up. Emily sighed, then started forward as well. She grabbed Kyouya's hand, and dragged him along with her.

"So what did you get Sophie?" Emily called over her shoulder. Kisa sighed, then pulled Takashi along as well, with Honey on his shoulders.

"Why do you want to know?" Kisa asked innocently.

"Well, I don't want to give her the same thing." Emily replied, just as innocently.

"Ah, but that shouldn't be a problem. I bought her present months ago, before we left. So, you shouldn't have any issues. You'll just have to wait for the party to find out what I got her. Though I'm pretty sure you won't be able to top it." Kisa grinned evilly at her sister, then made shooing motions. "Go, take Kyouya with you, and find her something. If you don't have enough money on you, phone me, and I'll come and buy it for you."

"Fine, see you later." And, before Kyouya could protest, Emily dragged him into the nearest store.

"Those two sure make a cute couple." Kisa smiled, watching them go. "Don't you think so?"

"Yeah, they look so cute!" Honey beamed. "So, where do you want to go?"

"I don't really care, lets just look around." Kisa shrugged, then led the pair into the mall.

"Hey, Kyouya, I have no idea of what to get my sister!" Emily sighed.

"How am I supposed to know? She's your sister, not mine." Kyouya grumbled, not sure yet if her was glad, or upset that Emily was holding his hand.

"But you are coming to the party too. You have to get her a present too." Emily informed him. "Don't look at me like that, it's true!"

"Well, if I have to get her a present, then you should at least tell me what to buy her. How am I supposed to buy a present for a girl I don't even know?" Kyouya sighed.

"Lets go in here." Emily pulled Kyouya into a bookstore, squeezing his hand slightly, unconsciously.

"So, your sister likes books?" Kyouya asked.

"Sometimes. It depends. She's really starting to get into those Harry Potter books. So, I think I might buy her the series. Hey, you could get her the Percy Jackson books! That was easy." Emily grinned at him, and let go of his hand to grab one of each box set.

"Do you have enough?" Kyouya asked, grabbing the books she handed to him, suddenly sad about losing her hand.

"I have no idea. I should." Emily shrugged, then led them to the register. As it happens, Kyouya had to lend her the last bit for the book set, but for some reason, he didn't mind. 'I must be feeling sick' He groused to himself, then bought the other books set.

"Lets go to the food court, I'm hungry." Emily told him, and grabbed his hand to drag him there when Kyouya didn't move fast enough.

"Won't the others be looking for us?" Kyouya asked, stumbling to catch up.

"Nope. Kisa and Haruhi will come to the food court when they are done. It's what we have always done." Emily told him.

With Haruhi

"So, what are you going to get her?" Tamaki asked excitedly.

"Some art stuff. Sophie has always been good at drawing. But her parents only get her good quality art supplies for her birthday or Christmas, so she normally has to make do with mediocre supplies." Haruhi told them, as she browsed the art supply shop.

"Why? Are her parents poor? Poor Sophie!" Tamaki cried dramatically.

"No, you idiot, obasan Akimi just doesn't think it wise to spoil her children on a regular basis." Haruhi informed him, and then proceeded to roll her eyes when Tamaki hid in a corner.

"What" "About" **"This?"** Hikaru flashed a quality sketch pad, and Kaoru a pack of pencil crayons in front of Haruhi's nose.

"Sure, why don't you guys get her those. I already know what I'm getting her."

"You mean we get to bring real commoner presents to our first commoner party?" Tamaki asked, smiling widely again.

"The Smiths aren't exactly commoners, but yeah. Here, why don't you give her this?" Haruhi pushed another sketch pad, and a package of good drawing pencils into Tamaki's hands.

"Then what are you getting her?" Tamaki asked, confused.

"This." Haruhi grabbed a small piece of canvas, and a package of water colours. "Sophie loves painting with water colours."

"**Why can't we give her those?"** The twins whined.

"Because I said so. Now, hurry up and pay. The sooner we get to the food court, the better. Too much time with you three gives me a headache."

With Kisa

"Hey, this looks pretty." Kisa commented, grabbing a dress. She held it in front of herself, and turned to look at a mirror.

"It sure does, Ki-chan! Right Takashi?" Honey praised, bouncing. "You should try it on."

"Hmm. Sure. I need something to wear tomorrow anyways." Kisa slipped into a changing room, and reappeared a minute later, now wearing the dress. It was dark purple, with pale pink flowers.

"Nope, I don't like it. What about this?" Kisa asked, more to herself then anything else. Before Takashi and Honey could comment, Kisa was back in the change room. She came out a minute later, wearing silver jeans, and a midnight blue short, cap sleeve shirt.

"Wow! That looks super good Ki-chan!" Honey cried.

"Ah." Takashi confirmed, smiling slightly.

"Then it's settled. My party clothes for tomorrow!" Kisa grinned, then quickly changed back, and bought her new outfit. "Come on, we should go now. I need to get the house ready for the party tomorrow.

"Perfect." Kisa announced, surveying the family room and kitchen. While the living room was attached to the kitchen by a door, and opened to the front door, the family room and kitchen were attached. Big, comfy couches, and a large television made up the family room. Streamers covered the walls, a pile of presents sat beside the couch, and a beautiful cake was in the fridge.

"Hey, look who decided to show up." Emily announced, leading the host club, plus Satoshi and Yasuchika.

"Welcome. Your gifts can go over there." Kisa told them, and pointed to the pile.

"Where are Sophie and your mother?" Tamaki asked, looking around the room with awe on his face.

"Its a tradition in our family to spend the morning out with mama, and then have the party in the afternoon." Emily explained, then she flopped on the couch, and turned the tv on.

"Whats for breakfast?" A groggy voice asked, making everyone turned. A tall, blond haired guy appeared, wearing only boxers. WHACK. Everyone's mouths hung open, with exception of Emily and Haruhi, as Kisa hit the guy on the back of his head.

"Haruhi, dearest, was that Kisa or Emily?" He asked, squinting.

"Kisa." Haruhi replied. She turned her back, trying not to laugh at the stunned faces of the guys around her, and put a kettle on.

"Damn. I can't hit back." The guy groused.

"Yes, you can." Kisa snapped, pouting.

"Not if I want to stay alive. Nico would kill me, and Daemon would help." The guy sighed, then yawned.

"Well, regardless, go and shower before your offensive stench offends our guests." Kisa told him sweetly.

"Meanie! Wait, guests?" The guy stopped, then turned and looked at the hosts. "Oh, damn. Alright, I'll be right back."

"Kisa. Who was that?" Tamaki asked faintly.

"Chikko Smith. Middle son to Jackson and Akimi Smith, and medical student." Kyouya announced.

"And a royal pain in the ass." Emily grumbled.

"That too." Kisa agreed.

"We are back!" Akimi called, and entered her kitchen, holding the hand of a very excited girl. Soon, Akimi was introduced to all of the hosts, as well as Satoshi and Yasuchika. When Chikko reappeared, he was introduced as well. Then, before Sophie could rip into her presents, Chikko bullied them all into the family room, and put in Sophie's favorite movie, The Lion King. After that, the group watched The Lion King 1 1/2, and then The Lion King 2, while they ate their supper.

"Alright, I want my cake!" Sophie cried, jumping up, excited.

"But, I want to see my baby sister! And I can't do that if she's eating cake." A voice called, everyone's head swiveled to see who it was. Leaning against the wall was a tall guy with the same hair and facial features as Chikko, but with shinning green eyes instead of gray.

"DAEMON!" Sophie, Kisa and Emily all shouted, and all three girls charged at their older brother. Vaguely, the twins were aware of Kyouya informing their group about Daemon, before they pulled their brother to the table.

"Cake time!" Akimi called, and pulled out the cake. After a hurried "Happy Birthday to you" The group dug in. Then...

"Alright, Satoshi and Yasuchika have to go home, but the rest of you can stay over for a sleepover. I've already cleared it with parents." Akimi announced, getting a cheer from her daughters, Hikaru, Kaoru, Honey and Tamaki. Soon, Satoshi and Yasuchika were ushered out the door, but not before Sophie had given each of them a hug, and the rest went back to the couches.

"So, I think that we should watch The Mummy." Emily told them, turning the movie on.

"Hey, mama. Won't we need more stuff?" Kisa asked her mother quietly in the kitchen, five minutes into the movie.

"Oh, yes I guess we will. Hmm, I guess I could go." Akimi said thoughtfully.

"Or I could. I don't like this movie. Maybe, Takashi could come with?" Kisa asked, staring at her mother.

"Sure. Don't be too long." Akimi kissed her daughter, then had to suppress a startled scream, for when she had turned around Takashi was standing there. Neither Kisa nor Takashi said anything until they were outside.

"Sorry for putting you on the spot like that, but I have to tell someone. See, I've had an interesting past, but Emily says I have to tell someone. Or at least let her tell the others. So, I'm going to tell you some of it, okay?" Kisa told him, looking away.

"Alright." Takashi said, and took her hand. When she looked up at him, surprised, he gave it a gentle squeeze, to let her know that he would be there or her.

**A/N: Muwahahaha! So, Takashi knows, but you don't *Evil smile* Next chapter, who wakes up the Shadow King? Oh, and I know Satoshi and Yasuchika didn't really have any role but I'm thinking of doing a bit with those two and Sophie, like maybe half of a chapter. We shall see though.**

**So I don't know if anyone noticed, but I fixed the few problems I saw in the first chapter, and I named all of the chapters :) I hope everyone enjoyed the name of the second chapter.**

**Oh, and ****The Midnight Shadow Star, I wasn't aware that I was a vampire, but maybe that explains why all my friends disappear, and I hate the sun XD**


	5. Collapsed

Chapter 5

Kisa sighed, and buried her face deeper into her blankets. She was so warm, and it was wonderful. Then, to her horror, whatever it was that she was snuggled into, _moved._ Very slowly, Kisa opened her eyes, and saw the shirt that Takashi had been wearing when they had been watching movies last night. Slowly, Kisa sat up, and found herself staring into the face of a slightly blushing Takashi.

"Sorry." Kisa whispered, so as to not wake anybody up. So, Kisa tried to get up. Only to find that her big brother, Daemon, had his arms wrapped around her so she couldn't move anywhere.

"I can't move." Kisa sighed, then gently laid her head back on Takashi's stomach.

"Thats fine." Takashi replied, and lightly set his hand on her head.

"Hey, Daemon, unless you want Kisa to lose her flower, you might want to let her go!" Emily chirped in her brother's ear, appearing suddenly.

"Emily!" Kisa shrieked, flushing beet red and glaring at her twin.

"What do you- Agh!" Daemon howled, flying away from his sister, and allowing her to fall to the floor. Kisa squeezed her eyes shut, expecting to hit the floor, only to be stopped when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her.

"Oh, Kisa I'm so sorry! And let her go!" Daemon snarled.

"Ah. You okay?" Takashi asked, carefully setting Kisa on her feet, then standing up herself.

"I'm fine. Thanks, Takashi." Kisa replied, smiling at him, and ignoring her older brother.

"Kisa!" Daemon howled, and he tried to grab his sister.

"Go away." Kisa sighed, and smacked her brother on the head.

"You know, having you for a cousin was good preparation for having to deal with Tamaki." Haruhi remarked, grinning at the sleepy Tamaki.

"Having... to deal... with me? That's so mean Haruhi!" Tamaki cried, lunging forward. However, in his sleepy state, Tamaki wasn't very accurate, so he stumbled and feel with Haruhi dodged him.

"So what's for breakfast?" Kaoru asked, gently shaking the water from his hair.

"Mama will make pancakes when she gets up. Why are you wet and where is Hikaru?" Emily replied, as she poured herself a cup of coffee.

"Shower. So, who is going to wake the Shadow King up?" Kaoru replied.

"I will." Emily chirped again, and she bounced over to where Kyouya was sleeping on a chair.

"Kyouya! I have coffee." Emily whispered quietly into Kyouya's ear.

"Coffee?" Kyouya asked, and his head shot up, so he was looking Emily in the eyes.

"Yup! All you have to do is sit up properly, so you won't spill on yourself. We wouldn't want you getting a burn, right?" Emily smiled at him, then handed him the cup of coffee.

"Thank you, Emily." Kyouya mumbled, blushing faintly as he took the first sip.

"So, what should we do now?" Kisa asked, looking at her sister, and everyone else.

"We should sing!" Emily sang at her sister, and both girls grinned. Kisa grinned evilly, then clicked a button on her remote, so some music started. THen, she started to move. Instantly, the host club members moved to the side to leave a space open for Kisa.

(Kisa: regular, Emily:_ italics,_ and both are: **bold**)

**(A/N: So, this is Marianas Trench's Haven't Had Enough. WATCH THE VIDEO! NOW! If you ever want more updates, then watch it! It's just so amazing! Oh, and I don't own the song.)**

Testing, testing, I'm just suggesting

You and I might not be the best thing

_Exit, exit, somehow I guessed it right, right_

_But I still want ya, want ya, don't mean to taunt ya_

_If you leave now, I'll come back and haunt ya_

You'll remember, return to sender now, now

Well I just wish we could go back one more time and begin it

Back before I lost myself somewhere, somewhere in it

**I've been stuck now, so long, we just got the start wrong**

**One more last try, Imma get the ending right**

**You can't stop this, and I must insist**

**That you haven't had enough**

**That you haven't had enough**

_Stuck now, so long, we just got the start wrong_

_No more last place, you better get your story straight_

_You can't stop this, and I must insist_

_That you haven't had enough_

_That you haven't had enough_

I still, need ya, need ya, don't mean to tease ya

If ya want me, I'll come back and meet ya

_Whisper, whisper, you must admit you want it_

_You, you want it_

_Well I just wish we could go back one more time and begin it_

_Back before I lost myself somewhere, somewhere in it_

[ Lyrics fromI've been stuck now, so long, we just got the start wrong

**One more last time, Imma get the ending right**

**You can't stop this, and I must insist**

**That you haven't had enough**

**That you haven't had enough**

**Stuck now, so long, we just got the start wrong**

**No more last place, you better get your story straight**

**You can't stop this, and I must insist**

**That you haven't had enough**

**That you haven't had enough**

_Don't you need it?_

_Don't you want this at all?_

(Testing, testing, I'm just suggesting)

_Don't you need it?_

_Don't you want this at all? _

(Testing, testing, I'm just suggesting)

Stuck now, so long, we just got the start wrong

One more last try, Imma get the ending right

_You can't stop this, and I must insist_

**That you haven't had enough**

**That you haven't had enough**

_Stuck now, so long_

_We just got the start wrong_

_No more last place, you better get your story straight_

_You can't stop this _(Don't you need it?)

_And I must insist_

**That you haven't had enough** (Don't you want this all)

**That you haven't had enough**

Testing, Testing, I'm just suggesting

_You and I might just be the best thing _

"Alright, you two. That's enough. I'll make the pancakes now." Akimi sighed, and walked into the kitchen, glaring playfully at her daughters.

"Yay! Pancakes!" Sophie cried, dancing around the kitchen.

"Alright, dearest. How about you open your presents, while I make them?" Akimi announced. Sophie bounced excitedly, and raced over to the couch. She had already opened the gifts from Satoshi and Yasuchika before they had left the night before. She wore the bracelet and necklace that each boy had given her, but it was obvious she couldn't wait to open her other gifts. So, the hosts all gathered around and they alll settled down to watch Sophie open her presents. THey all flashed by, until Sophie got to the present from Kisa.

"OH KISA!" Sophie screamed, then she flung herself at her older sister. "I CAN"T BELIEVE IT!" All around them, the host were covering their ears, along with Chikko and Daemon.

"Hey, that's cheating!" Emily complained, when she saw what Kisa had bought. The present was a Jonathon Toews Chicago Blackhawks jersey, and a painting of him in action.

"No it's not." Kisa replied, grinning. She laughed as Sophie pulled the tooo big jersey on, then flew to her room to hang the poster up.

"What was all that about?" Hikaru asked.

"Sophie and I are hockey fans. She loves the Chicago Blackhawks, and I love the Pittsburgh Penguins." Kisa explained.

"What does that mean?" Kaoru asked.

"They are hockey teams in the NHL. You know, the National Hockey League." Kisa explained.

"What do you mean, hockey?" Honey asked, confused.

"Oh, dear lord. You don't know what hockey is?" Kisa gasped, staring at them in shock.

"Don't act so surprised. If we had grown up here instead, you wouldn't know what Hockey is either." Emily snarled at her sister, then sighed.

"Hockey is a game played on ice. It's very fast, and very amazing. The next game that it on TV, you will watch with us." Kisa told them matter of factly.

"Breakfast!" Akimi announced, calling everyone else to breakfast and the pancakes.

"Yum Mama." Kisa beamed at her mother, momentarily forgetting that the hosts didn't know what hockey was.

"Alright, after breakfast, you boys will have to leave, because my girls need to do your homework." Akimi told them.

"Aww! But I don't want to leave!" Tamaki whined.

"That's nice. Eat, and then leave." Akimi smiled at them, then shooed them out.

"See you at school tomorrow!" Emily yelled at them, once the boys had left, dragging a sniffling Tamaki with them.

"Why do you do it?" Kyouya asked softly. He and Kisa were sitting at his table in the Host Club, watching the others. Tamaki had his usual guests, Haruhi was getting tea, and Emily was fighting with the twins while their guests swooned.

"What do you mean?" Kisa asked, sipping her tea.

"Well, you let her take the spotlight. Her personality outshines yours, but you are more talented. You are smarter, a better dancer, and just as good of a singer as Emily. I looked it up, before you guys moved, you would dance with Daemon's band. Why? I just don't understand it." Kyouya asked, shocked.

"Because I get the spotlight at home, so why not let Emily get the spotlight at school? Besides, and I don't want that fakeness. I just want good friends who I can count on. I am so thankful that Haruhi stumbled on this club. If she hadn't, I doubt I would know what a true friend is." Kisa sighed, and tried to ignore the shocked look on Kyouya's face.

"Hey, Kisa" "Is it normal" "**for your nose to bleed?"** The twins asked suddenly, startling all the hosts.

"Kyouya! Call the hospital! Mori- senpai we need to get Kisa in a limo and to the hospital! Quickly!" Emily suddenly cried, dashing forward.

"I don't feel so good, Emily." Kisa gasped, then she collapsed against her twin, her face unnaturally pale.

**A/N: MUWAHAHAHA! Thats right, it's a cliffy :) *Evil smile* So, what did you guys think? I quite enjoyed the chapter... :D Oh, and let me know if there are any errors in spelling, alright?**


	6. Tag and surgery!

**A/N: Reason for the delay: Originally I gave Kisa leukemia. Then I decided that that was too mean, and that I have had enough dealings with illness like that in my family to put it in a story. Then I was going to work in a car accident from her childhood. But the I started thinking up a new fanfic, with a car accident, so this one can't have a car accident. So, you get this :) Which is probably halfway between horrible disease and horrible car accident for evilness. ENJOY!**

Chapter 6

"Hey, Sophie! Let's play tag!" Satoshi grinned at his friend, then glanced to Yasuchika.

"Alright. You are it!" Sophie grinned at him, then turned to Yasuchika."Come on, let's go."

"Do I have to?" Yasuchika sighed, but he ran away from his cousin as well. It didn't matter to Yasuchika and Satoshi what they did, so long as they were hanging out with Sophie.

"Hey, why isn't he chasing us?" Sophie asked, and she stopped. They both turned, and saw that Satoshi had his cell phone to his ear.

"Here, I'll go see whats up." Yasuchika sighed, then jogged back to his cousin and best friend.

"Alright, thanks Takashi. I will tell Yasuchika, and we will take Sophie to the hospital. See you soon." Satoshi ended the call, then turned to Yasuchika.

"Sophie's older sister, Kisa, collapsed and is in the hospital, one of Kyouya's family's. So, Kyouya has sent a car. It will be here anytime should go get Sophie." Satoshi gently pushed his cousin in Sophie's direction.

"Hey! Sophie, we have to go." Yasuchika called, reaching out a hand to Sophie.

"Why?" Sophie asked, confused.

"Kisa collapsed, and is at one of the Ootori hospitals. Kyouya has sent a car for us. Come on, Satoshi and I will take you right now." Yasuchika explained, grabbing her hand.

"Kisa collapsed? We have to go right now!" Sophie gasped, dragging Yasuchika as she ran forward.

"The car is here, let's go." Satoshi pushed them both into the car, and yelled for the driver to start driving.

"What's wrong, Sophie?" Yasuchika asked, seeing Sophie tear up.

"I promised not to tell." Sophie whimpered, staring out the window.

"What? Who did you promise?" Satoshi asked, shocked.

"Mama, Niko, Chikko, Daemon, Kisa and Emily." Sophie sniffed. "Oh, and Jackson, but that was only so I wouldn't get in trouble."

"Who is Jackson?" Yasuchika asked, confused. THe pair already knew about the others.

"My father." Sophie sighed, then sprang from the car when she realized they were at the hospital.

"Yasuchika, Satoshi, Sophie." Kyouya called, waving for them to follow him.

"Where are my sisters? And is mama here yet?" Sophie asked, racing forward.

"Your family is this way. Yes, your mother is here. Emily won't stop pacing, and no one is allowed to see Kisa right now." Kyouya responded calmly.

"MAMA!" Sophie cried, spotting her mother.

"Sophie! Baby!" Akimi opened her arms, and held her little girl close. When she let Sophie go, the girl instantly went back to her friends, looking for comfort.

"Hey, Sophie. Thanks, Satoshi, Yasuchika, for brining Sophie for us." Emily grinned weakly at the pair, then slumped into a chair. Kyouya went and sat beside her, and lightly wrapped an arm around her. When the others gave him a funny look, he glared at them to stop them from commenting.

"Hey, we are here." Daemon called, as he and Chikko raced forward. "Is she okay?"

"We don't know." Akimi sighed, then gave each of her sons a kiss.

"Mrs. Smith?" A doctor called.

"Niichan. Is Kisa okay?" Kyouya asked, instantly standing.

"She is in emergency surgery right now. We are doing everything we can to save her. Here, if you and your children will follow me, I will take you to a special waiting room." The doctor **(A/A: He is Kyouya's older brother, and I can't find his name. If anyone knows what it is, please let me know!)** told her.

"Just my children? I think that it would be cruel to take away the people they are using for support." Akimi told him.

"How many others?" Kyouya's brother asked, suddenly wary. All around them, the Host club members stared, all hopeful.

"Haruhi, Takashi, Kyouya and Yasuchika. The rest can visit when Kisa is well enough for visitors." Akimi announced, then held up a hand before any of them could speak. "Please, respect my decision. I have almost lost Kisa many times, and I don't need the added stress of looking after more people." With that, she turned and walked away, a son on each side of her, supporting her. Sophie and Yasuchika followed.

"I will call you as soon as we know anything." Haruhi told the remaining hosts. She nodded to them, then helped Takashi to his feet, and followed her cousin and Emily to the special waiting room.

"So, what's wrong with Kisa?" Kyouya asked once they were in the room. He, Emily, Takashi and Haruhi were in one corner, away from the others.

"I promised I wouldn't tell unless Kisa said it was okay. We all promised." Emily sighed, then put her face in her hands. Kyouya resisted the urge to sigh as well, and lightly wrapped his arm around her.

"She told me." Takashi whispered quietly.

"Everything?" Emily asked, jerking upright.

"About being shot. She said there was more, but she wasn't ready to say more." Takashi replied.

"There's more?" Haruhi asked, at the time Kyouya gasped "She was shot?"

"Yes and yes. Which means you just get to hear about her being shot. And Kyouya? You get to explain it to the others, if Kisa is okay with them knowing."

"Alright." Kyouya nodded, then tightened his hold on Emily.

"So, when we were in grade seven, Kisa and I did everything. We danced, sang, played soccer, hockey, you name it, we did it. Jackson, our dad, well then he was still the most amazing guy to us, he was our daddy. But he made one of his hospital's really rich really nasty client. The man hired someone to kidnap us. But Jackson told him he didn't care. So, this guy shot Kisa. They tried to take the bullet out, but where it was lodged, it would do more damage to remove it, then good. The surgeon told mama that one day it would move, and that Kisa would start complaining that she wasn't feeling well, that she might even faint. So, ever since then, I have been watching her like a hawk." Emily sighed again. Kyouya reached over and lightly brushed tears from her cheek, causing her to jump slightly, and stare at him.

"Thanks." She whispered, then burrowed herself against him.

"Mrs. Smith? We need to talk." Called Kyouya's older brother. Beside him was a surgeon, still in his blood covered scrubs.

**A/A: You know what, I like the bullet scenario so much better. Hehe, a cliffy! Anyways, update might be a bit late due to I am behind on note taking because I was writing this... :) So, I hope you enjoyed, and I will try and write more soon. Oh, and about the hockey thing... I am Canadian, and A HUGE hockey fan. As in, I get bitchy when they lose, and obviously when I scream at the TV they can her me... And no, not a penguins or blackhawks fan...**


	7. First Date

Chapter 7

The Date

_ Beep. Beep. Beep. _Kisa sighed, then growled and waved her hand for her alarm clock. Then, feeling the pain shooting through her body, Kisa opened her eyes. She was in the hospital, and the beeping was her heart rate monitor. Kyouya and Emily were sitting side by side, Emily's head on Kyouya's shoulder, and his head on top of hers. Daemon was sitting in a chair beside the pair, his head back, sleeping. Haruhi was curled up in her chair, and she was using Daemon's leg as a pillow. On the other side of her bed, Takashi was leaning so far forward, that he was sleeping with his head in his arms, which were crossed on her bed.

"Takashi?" Kisa whispered, lightly nudging his arms with her foot.

"Kisa!" Takashi jerked awake. "Thank god you are alright. The doctor said there had been some complications."

"Wow, I think that's the most I have ever heard you say at once." Haruhi commented quietly, uncurling herself. "Nice to see you awake cousin."

"Thanks. Where is Mama?" Kisa asked.

"With the doctors. One of which who happens to be Kyouya's older brother." Haruhi told her. She stood, and quietly walked to the door, to look for Akimi.

"Oh. How long have I been out?" Kisa asked again, and she yawned widely.

"Three days." Takashi replied, and in his voice Kisa heard the worry.

"Sorry." Kisa whispered.

"Not your fault." Takashi shrugged, then grabbed the blanket that was on the chair beside him. He lightly draped it over Kisa's shoulders. When she raised her eyebrow at him, he merely shrugged. "You're shivering."

"Thanks." Kisa smiled, and pulled it tighter around her shoulders.

"Kisa! Oh thank god! And baby, I'm so sorry." Akimi rushed into the room startling the others awake. She wrapped her arms around her daughter, and kissed her forehead.

"Why are you sorry?" Kisa asked, confused.

"Kisa. I came as soon as I heard." A rich, deep voice that commanded attention, spoke from the doorway.

"Father." Kisa and Emily gasped at the same time, staring at the man. Instantly Kyouya and Takashi stiffened.

"Emily, you look... well. Daemon? I thought you were supposed to be on tour." Jackson sneered slightly at his son.

"I'm not feeling well." Kisa suddenly mumbled, leaning back into her bed. Before Takashi could move away from her, she slipped her hand into his, and squeezed.

"Alright, everybody out. Kyouya, get your brother in here now. Jackson, Haruhi, Emily, Daemon. Hallway, now." Akimi ordered, pointing to the hallway with a look that said 'don't mess with me'.

"Mama, I'm fine." Kisa whispered, as soon as everyone had left. "I just didn't want Jackson in here." Kisa sighed.

"Thank you, baby, but you really need to be checked over. Alright?" Akimi kissed her daughter's forehead, then slumped into the seat beside her daughter.

"So, Kyouya. I have a request." Kisa informed the boy. "That means, everyone else out." The Host Club boys all sighed and grumbled, but they left like she requested. Kisa had been awake for less then a day when they had all shown up for a visit. Now, four days later, they were finally allowed to visit her at the same time. Once the boys had all left, along with her sister and cousin, Kisa turned to him.

"You should take Emily out on a date. She's really worried about me, and she needs to let loose and have some fun. Enjoy herself. Plus, it's obvious that you guys like each other." Kisa told him.

"What makes you think that?" Kyouya asked, stunned.

"I see the way you look t my sister. And the way she looks at you, when she thinks no one is looking. Besides, don't you want to go on a date with my sister?" Kisa grinned at him, well aware that the boy had started blushing.

"Alright. I will take her out tomorrow." Kyouya sighed.

"So, what do you want to do?" Emily asked, flushing slightly.

"I was thinking we could go shopping." Kyouya smiled slightly at her, and gently grabbed her hand. "Any where you want to go specifically?"

"Well, I do need more nail polish." Emily started, then pulled him in the direction of her favorite salon. "Then, maybe we could go to a movie?"

"Sounds good. I've always been curious, how do you pick out your nail polish." Kyouya asked, following her into the salon.

"Umm, don't laugh, okay?" Emily blushed, and began to sort through the nail polish.

"I won't laugh." Kyouya vowed.

"Well, the name. I like ones with interesting names. Like this one. It's called the Significant Other color. I already have it. Hey! You said you wouldn't laugh." Emily glared at the chuckling Kyouya, before turning back to the colors.

"Seriously?" Kyouya gasped, laughing harder when he saw the expression on Emily's face.

"Pft. Whatever, I knew you wouldn't understand. Ohh. This one looks wonderful." Emily breathed, tilting the bottle of polish. It was iridescent green, with flecks of gray.

"It amazes me how quickly your attention jumps." Kyouya remarked dryly. He plucked the bottle from her hand, then strode to the counter to pay for it.

"Hey! I can pay for it. And, if my attention didn't jump, you'd have a bruise on your arm." Emily sniffed, then glared at him.

"From what? Hitting? Are you threatening me?" Kyouya grinned, and placed the polish in Emily's pocket.

"Not threatening. More of a promise." Emily pondered, slipping her hand into Kyouya's elbow, and leaned against him.

"Sounded like a threat to me. Alright, lets go see a movie. How does What's Your Number sound?" Kyouya asked, leading her towards the theater.

"Really? A chick flick Kyouya? I'm surprised." Emily teased.

"No, but Kisa has been hinting that she wanted to see it, so I figured you would too." Kyouya explained.

"Just because she wants to see it, doesn't mean I do." Emily grumbled.

"So you don't want to see it?" Kyouya asked, mildly amused, as they entered the theater.

"I didn't say that! You just shouldn't assume that because one twin likes something, that another will." Emily chastised. Before Kyouya could comment, Emily bought their tickets.

"I could have paid for those, you know." Kyouya grumbled.

"Well, now you can buy me popcorn and I won't feel bad for you paying for everything." Emily grinned at him, and placed a quick peck on his cheek. Both flushed, and looked away.

"So, what kind of pop do you want?" Kyouya mumbled, stumbling over the words slightly.

"Um, sprite will be fine. Thanks Kyouya." Emily whispered.

"Alright. A sprite, a coke and a large popcorn." Kyouya commanded. He glared at the girl when she didn't move right away, because she was too busy staring at him.

"You are unbelievable!" Emily teased, once they were in the theater.

"So, why did you send them on a date?" Tamaki asked Kisa.

"Because Emily needs a distraction, and those two needed a nudge. Besides, it will be nice to see my sister actually date a decent guy." Kisa replied, snuggling herself into her bed.

**"Everyone needs a nudge now and then."** Hikaru and Kaoru grinned at Kisa, then pointedly looked at Takashi.

"Leave me alone. I'm injured, remember?" Kisa grumbled, and she weakly chucked a pillow at them, which they easily dodged.

"If you are going to harass her, leave." Takashi snapped, glaring at the twins.

"Thanks. Now, I'm going to have a nap." Kisa grumbled, and she settled herself. Sleeping as the only way for her to escape, and think. Think about what it meant that Takashi was there when she woke up. That he had been by her bed side most of the time, and was always coming up with ways to entertain her. Like randomly appearing with a large stuffed bear. Kisa smiled softly to herself, and fell asleep with said smile.

**A/N: So, it's mildly lame, and the end is crappy, but I'm working on it! Alright, at least it's an update**


	8. Gone

Chapter 8... Gone

Takashi growled lowly in his throat, impatient. Kisa had been in the hospital, recuperating from her surgery, for a month. Emily and Kyouya had gone on five dates, and Takashi had surprised Kisa several times with movies, and board games. Now, however, he had to wait for the rest of the host club to change, so they could all go to the hospital. Together. Which wouldn't have been a problem if they weren't taking so damn long. And Takashi had this feeling that something just wasn't _right._

Kisa hummed quietly to herself, and turned another page in her book. She was so bored, but there was nothing to do until someone showed up. Her mom had finally gone back to work, and both her brothers had gone back to school, now that it was obvious that Kisa was okay.

"Kisa." Jackson leaned against the door to her room, and just looked at her. "I hear you are to be released to day."

"Really? That's wonderful! Who told you that?" Kisa beamed, and bounced lightly in her bed.

"I saw your charts, and have decided it. You are coming home with me today. Your friends at your old school miss you very much." Jackson informed her, still staring.

"What do you mean? Mom has custody of me." Kisa looked confused, and she felt fear race through her body.

"Well, if you really want to take the time to check with your mother, then I guess I could take the time to tell the media Daemon's secret, and take away Emily and Sophie's inheritances, oh and Chikko will lose all of his money, so he won't be able to become a doctor. I'm sure they will find lovely marriages without the money I have to offer." Jackson remarked cooly, observing his nails. Kisa went still. She knew that Kyouya's father wouldn't let him marry Emily if she didn't have any money to he name. Daemon would be devastated if the media was told his secret. She could deal with the people from her old school, if only to protect her family.

"Alright, I'll go back to the states with you. Please, just leave Daemon, Emily and Sophie out of this." Kisa gasped.

"You have five minutes to pack. I will be right back." Jackson turned on his heel, and left. As soon as he was gone, Kisa leaped off her bed, and flew into the bathroom. She hurriedly changed into her regular clothes. Then, she grabbed her backpack, and began to shove her books into it. She ripped a piece of paper from her notebook, and hurriedly scrawled a note on it, then shoved it into her pocket. As an after thought, Kisa put her cell phone into the bottom of her backpack, under her change of clothes. She was just zipping her bag up when Jackson walked back into the room.

"Let's go." Jackson picked up her bag, and grabbed her elbow. He gently put pressure on it, and led her from the room. As they left, Kisa saw someone familiar, and ripped herself away form Jackson.

"Dr. Ootori! Father, I'd like to say goodbye." Kisa told him, and rushed forward.

"Ms. Smith. I hear you have been discharged." Dr. Ootori, one of Kyouya's older brothers, smiled at her. Kisa surprised everyone, by throwing her arms around him.

"Thank you for everything. Tell Kyouya Jackson is taking me away, and there are big stakes, and old friends. Give him the note I just slipped into your pocket." Kisa whispered hurriedly, then stepped away from him. "Thanks again Dr. Ootori."

"Come along now, Kisa. We don't have very much time." Jackson commanded.

"Yes, Father." Kisa sighed softly, and followed her father. As soon as Jackson and Kisa were out of earshot, Dr. Ootori pulled out his cell phone, and dialed his baby brother.

"Yes? Are you sure. What does it say? No, I don't think that will be necessary. Thank you Niisan." Kyouya sighed, and closed his phone. The entire host club, plus Emily was in his limo, driving to the hospital.

"Kisa has been discharged. She told my older brother that Jackson is taking her away, and that big things are at stake, and old friends. She slipped a note in his pocket, and it says that either Emily or Takashi has permission to tell us the rest of her story." Kyouya informed them.

"What? Oh no, Kisa is screwed! How are we supposed to stop Jackson. She wouldn't have gone with him unless he threatened her. Which means it had something to do with Sophie, Daemon, Chikko or myself." Emily sighed, and flopped into her seat.

"Why you four? What about Nico?" Tamaki asked, confused.

"He's not scared of Jackson the same way that the rest of us are. He just doesn't care. Now, when Kisa and I were in grade 2, she got pneumonia, and almost died. She missed 2 months of school. Before she got sick, we had all the same friends. When she came back, everyone had forgotten all about her, so she only had me. Over the years, when I wasn't around, they would bully her. Kisa, being who she is, wouldn't ever say anything because she was glad that I had friends. Last year, we were put, for the first time, in separate classes. Kisa was bullied so badly, she attempted suicide. She almost succeeded too. If Chikko hadn't been home, she would have. Mom realized what was happening, and that was when Mom first ran with us. She finally made the decision to come to Japan when it was obvious Kisa couldn't heal and still be in the States. If you don't believe me, next time you see her, look on the insides of her wrists." Emily explained, through her fingers, her head down.

**"****Did****she****really****try****and****kill****herself?****" **The twins asked, astounded.

"Yes. She had been cutting herself for awhile before she tried." Emily sighed again, and leaned into Kyouya.

"You knew about this, Mori? And you didn't tell us?" Tamaki gasped, hurt.

"She asked me not to tell." Takashi replied evenly. He knew that Kisa telling him had been her way of saying that she wanted to live again.

"What are we going to do? By old friends I'm assuming that Jackson means he will be sending Kisa back to the people who drove her to suicide in the first place. So, we need to stop this." Kyouya sighed. "Where would he take her?"

"To the states. Immediately, so they will be at the nearest international airport." Emily responded.

"Are you sure I'm ready to fly now? My surgery was only a month ago." Kisa whispered to her father. She was feeling incredibly tired, what with the pace Jackson had set, and how little she had moved at the hospital.

"You are fine. Ask more questions, and it won't matter that you are with me. YOur siblings will suffer." Jackson replied mildly.

"No, they won't." A tall blond man with sharp blue eyes remarked. "Kisa, come here. It's okay, you don't have to worry anymore." Kisa instantly scuttled forward, and hid behind the man.

"Nico. How nice to see you again. You know I will follow through with my threats." Jackson replied, his eyes flashing.

"Let me guess, you will take away everyone's money. Which means Chikko won't be able to be a doctor, and the girls will have issues with advantageous marriages. But, you see, it doesn't really matter anymore. See, Emily is dating Kyouya Ootori, third son of the head of the Ootori group. Emily probably wouldn't even have to ask Kyouya, he would probably just make sure that Chikko gets to be a doctor. And as for the marriages? I don't think Kyouya particularly cares how much money Emily has, not when, between the two of them, they will be able to make millions easily. As for Sophie, well, she's falling for Yasuchika, and that boy doesn't care a lick for anything but her and beating his brother in the martial arts. Then, there is darling Kisa. Don't worry, Father. She's practically dating Japan's Kendo champion, Takashi Morinozuka. So, no worries there." Nico calmly informed his father.

"What about Daemon? How do you think his fans will react when they realize he is gay?" Jackson sneered.

"He will get by. And it's not that he's gay. He's bisexual, he just prefers dating men, unless the lady is really special." Nico sneered at his father. "And before you spout nonsense about disowning us, I've changed my name. I am now Nico Fujioka, mother's brother in law's last name. He has always been good to us, better then you. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to be getting Kisa home."

"Wait a second. You can't do that, Nico." Jackson snarled, stepping forward.

"Actually, he can. And Mr. Smith? If you take away Chikko's money for school, not only will my family pay for his education, but you will become so buried in debt and problems, that you will be relieved when my family's police force arrives to erase your existence from the face of the Earth. Not that they will do it pleasantly." Kyouya, along with the entire host club, had heard everything Nico had said.

**"****Yeah,****we****like****your****twins****too****much****to****let****you****take****them****away.****The****Hitachiis****will****support****the****Ootoris****in****this****matter.****"** The twins announced.

"As will the Suohs. So, I suggest you leave. And if you have issues, Mitsukuni and Takashi would be glad to help." Tamaki informed him. Before anyone could comment, he made shooing motions with his hands, and led the others away.

"Thank you, Nico. I really didn't want to go with him." Kisa sighed, and leaned into her brother.

"Of course. Now, no need for introductions, boys. My brothers have shown me pictures already, so I know who you all are. I am Nico Fujioka, the oldest of us." Nico announced. "And you are my baby sister's boyfriend. Just because I threw your name around back there doesn't mean I approve of you. Yet." Nico remarked sternly. Kyouya gulped.

"Yes, sir."

"Don't worry, Kyouya. Nico has this affect on everyone." Emily giggled. She and Kisa glanced at each other, then they both burst out laughing.

"Hey, that's not nice." Nico grumbled, and he lightly pushed Kisa away. Kisa stumbled slightly, and Takashi caught her. After he was sure she was steady on her feet, he threw a glare at Nico.

"Maybe I was wrong, maybe you are already dating." Nico mussed, assessing the way Takashi was holding Kisa, and the glare he had received. Instantly, both flushed.

"Nico!" Kisa gasped.

**"****You****guys****started****dating?****When!****"** The twins whined, and they pushed the pair into Kyouya's limo.

"Um." Takashi stuttered.

"He asked me out at the sleepover. When I told him everything, then he told me he didn't care, he still thought I was perfect." Kisa grinned, and both of their blushes deepened.

"Hmm. Any guy who can make my previously depressed baby sister smile is okay in my books." Nico grinned, and put a hand up, catching Emily's fist.

"That is so not far." Emily grumbled, to the laughter of the limo.

**A/N: So, I thought this was only going to be 1000 words... It's almost 2000 words :) I hope you guys like, and if you do, then please review.**


	9. Time to meet the Parents

**A/N: So, don't be freaked out, but I decided that Takashi would probably talk a lot if he had a girlfriend. Which he does :) So, expect lots of Takashi talking!**

Chapter 9. Time to meet the Parents

"Kisa. Can we talk?" Takashi asked at the end of hosting hours. Kisa had only been back to school for a week, and had spent the past two days baking for the host club again.

"Of course." Kisa beamed at him. The twins wrapped their arms around her waist, and grinned at her.

**"****I****wonder****what****he****wants****to****talk****about?****I****hope****it****isn****'****t****something****perverted.****" ** The twins announced.

"Takashi senpai! Are you a pervert?" Tamaki gasped, racing forward to join their group. Takashi glared at him, and was about to speak.

"Oh, shut up Tamaki. You are such an idiot. Hitachiis! Get away from my sister, and let her talk to her boyfriend. In peace. NOW" Emily commanded, storming forward. When she reached her sister, she whacked Kaoru and Hikaru on the back of their heads.

**"****Kyouya!****Your****girlfriend****is****mean.****Make****her****stop.****" **They whined, and broke apart from Kisa.

"Emily, please don't hit the twins. And Kaoru, Hikaru? I can't control Emily. Where would the fun be in that?" Kyouya asked, smirking at the looks on the boys faces. He held out his hand to Emily. "There is a park nearby, and I hear they have funnel cake. My treat?"

"Nope, my treat. You bought dinner last night." Emily grinned at him, skipped forward, and grabbed his hand. The pair left the music room, and the astounded hosts behind. They had never seen Kyouya act this carefree before. "You argue, and I won't talk to you for five minutes."

"Pft. Do you really think you can resist talking to me for five minutes?" Kyouya asked her, quirking an eyebrow at his girlfriend.

"Argue, and we will find out." Emily challenged him.

"Nope, I like hearing your voice too much." Kyouya grinned at her, then leaned forward and gave her a soft, quick kiss.

"Kyouya. I..." Emily stared at him, a hand to her mouth.

"Hmm. Kisses equals speechlessness. Interesting, I'll have to remember that." Kyouya teased. When Emily could only stutter, Kyouya laughed, and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, and led her to the park. And when they got there, he bought a chocolate strawberry funnel cake for them to share.

"They are so good for each other. What did you need to talk to me about?" Kisa asked, as she and Takashi walked out of the school. Soon after Emily and Kyouya left the music room, they had slipped out as well. Now, they were walking around the grounds aimlessly, holding hands.

"My parents want to meet you, and have you over for dinner. Is tomorrow okay? You could come for the day." Takashi rambled, obviously nervous. Kisa stopped, and beamed at him.

"That sounds wonderful! I'd love to meet your parents. Satoshi and you are both so nice, I can't imagine your parents being anything but. Besides, you've already meet my parents, so it's not really fair that I haven't met yours yet." Kisa smiled, and squeezed Takashi's hand.

"Are you sure?" Takashi asked, worried.

"If I wasn't, I would have said something. It's fine, Takashi. I need this. Meeting your boyfriend's parents if normal, and as you know, my life has been anything but normal. Don't worry about it." Kisa shrugged her shoulders.

"Alright. I can have the family limo pick you up tomorrow morning." Takashi offered.

"I think Nico will want to drive me. Is it okay if I come around 11:30? That way I can do some homework in the morning." Kisa suggested.

"Alright. I have to go home now, though. Kendo practice. Do you want a ride home?" Takashi suggested.

"Yes please. Thank you, Takashi. For everything." Kisa leaned forward, and hugged him.

"Please, Nico? Can you just go home? I thought you said that you liked Takashi." Kisa complained, glaring at her brother. She had been so excited the night before when she told her mother that she was going to Takashi's house today. She, Emily and Sophie had spent two hours picking out her outfit. She had ended up wearing a knee length dark blue jean skirt, and a floaty cherry blossom print shirt. Her hair was held back from her face with a light pink headband that matched the flowers on her shirt.

"I need to talk to him. When he comes to the door, please go look in the garden, Kisa. I need to talk to him privately." Nico commanded, and he knocked on the door before his sister could comment.

"Hey Kisa! It's good to see you again!" Satoshi chirped, flinging the door open.

"Hello Satoshi. This is my brother, Nico and he would like to talk with Takashi. I'll be right back." Kisa told him, then she turned her back on the house, and began to browse through the garden that surrounded the walk leading the to the mansion's door.

"Satoshi, please leave." Takashi commanded his brother, then he stepped outside so both he and Nico could watch Kisa.

"Listen, Kisa hasn't been feeling well lately. She won't admit to it, but she has been warmer then usual, and if you look her in the eyes, you can tell something's wrong. If things get any worse, Mom is going to take her back to the hospital to make sure everything is okay." Nico explained.

"I noticed something wasn't right. Emily didn't seem worried, so I haven't said anything yet." Takashi replied mildly.

"I see. Now, I need you to listen closely. If this was my other sister, Emily, things would be different. For one thing, Kyouya would not be allowed anywhere near her, and I would have dragged her ass to the hospital at the first sign of sickness. But, Kisa needs this. I can't remember the last time she smiled this freely, or laughed as much as she has. I can only conclude that she has really benefited from being with you. But, if you break my baby sister's heart, I swear I will rip your balls off." Nico growled. Before Takashi could respond, Nico swept down the walk, nodding to his sister as he passed.

"Sorry about that, Takashi. I don't know what he said, but Nico can be really protective. When Emily's last boyfriend broke up with her, Nico gave the guy a black eye. If Daemon hadn't held him back, he would have done much worse." Kisa explained, when she reached him.

"That's fine. I'm like that with Mitsukuni." Takashi replied. He led her into the house. "Follow me."

"What are we going to do?" Kisa asked, following Takashi into the house. She sped up a little, then slipped her hand into his arm, so their elbows were linked.

"Movies?" Takashi suggested, and led her up the stairs.

"I like movies. Do you have any suggestions?" Kisa asked happily. "Where will we watch them?"

"My room." Takashi told her, and opened a door. His bedroom was large, with his bed, closet, and bathroom in one end, with a couch, desk and television on the other side of the room.

"Wow, your room is huge Takashi. And super nice." Kisa smiled at him, and she bounced over to the couch.

"Thank you." Takashi grinned, then held up a movie. "How about the first Pirates of the Caribbean?" He asked her.

"Sounds good. I haven't seen those movies in years." Kisa flopped onto the couch, and tucked her feet underneath her body. Takashi nodded at her, then turned the movie on. He grabbed a bowl, filled with popcorn.

"It's the extra buttery kind." Takashi told her, and he settled next to her on the couch. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders, and lightly pulled her into him.

"So, what movie are we watching?" Satoshi asked, and he skipped into the room. He flopped on the ground in front of the couch, and leaned against it.

"Get out Satoshi." Takashi growled at him.

"Okasan and Otosan told me to join you guys." Satoshi replied. "Yum, popcorn."

"Takashi, it's fine. Your parents are just protecting you." Kisa told him, and leaned into his chest. "Lets just enjoy the movie boys."

"Hello, Kisa-chan. I am Kasumi, Takashi and Satoshi's mother. This is my husband, Akira." Kasumi was slender and short, with jet black hair. She had the same gentle look as Takashi. Akira was tall, a few inches taller then Takashi, and he could have passed for Takashi's twin.

"Hello, Morinozuka- chan. It's nice to meet you." Kisa bowed to Kasumi, and was about to address Akira, when he spoke before her.

"Please, call us Akira and Kasumi. You are dating our son, and if I know my son as well as I think I do, you will be family soon. So, no formalities, please." Akira informed her. Behind him, within Kisa's sight line, Takashi flushed bright red.

"Alright, boys. Table, now." Kasumi announced, and she shooed her boys to the table.

"This looks amazing, Kasumi-san." Kisa smiled at the older woman, and she picked up her bowl of miso soup.

"Thank you, I made everything myself. We don't believe in having servants." Kasumi told her.

"It looks fantastic." Kisa surveyed the food before her. There were rice balls, some beef teriyaki, and some tempura.

"Yes, well, Kasumi is a wonderful cook. She has tried teaching both of the boys, but Takashi is hopeless at it." Akira grinned, and winked at Kisa. "If Takashi doesn't marry a good cook, then I think he will die of starvation."

"Otosan." Takashi groaned, and he glared at his father. Kisa looked from father to son, then started laughing.

"Don't worry, I am a good cook. Cooking and baking helped me relax when I was younger, so my mother taught me." Kisa told them.

"Why would you need to relax, Kisa?" Satoshi asked, confused. All the Morinozukas, with the exception of Takashi, stared at Kisa.

"I... I..." Kisa stuttered, and she stared at her plate.

"Kisa. You don't have to say anything. It's up to you." Takashi told her, and he grabbed her hand, and squeezed it gently.

"I was bullied lots in school. Emily didn't find out until I tried to kill myself. I obviously didn't succeed, and cooking and baking helps keep me from getting anymore depressed then I used to be." Kisa whispered softly, still staring at her plate. She shut her eyes when she heard someone stand up, and walk around the table.

"Kisa, honey, I am so sorry. I had no idea sweetheart." Kasumi lightly hugged the girl. "Don't you worry, Takashi won't let anyone hurt you ever again."

"I know. That's the only reason why my big brother Nico is okay with me being here." Kisa whispered back. "Thank you."

"I'm so sorry Kisa! I had no idea, I'm such an idiot!" Satoshi wailed.

"No, it's fine. I need to start telling people anyways." Kisa shrugged, then she continued to eat her meal. Takashi took her hint, dropped her hand, and went back to his own meal. Five minutes later the phone rang, and Kasumi excused herself to answer her. Two minutes later, she came back into the room.

"It seems that something has happened at your house, Kisa, so both of your sisters, and the rest of the host club are going to be coming here." Kasumi announced.

"What happened? Is everything okay?" Kisa asked, her head whipping up.

"I'm not sure, Kisa. I"m sure everything is fine. However, everyone will be staying the night here." Kasumi told her. She shot her husband a look over Kisa's head, a look that said she would explain later.

"I... I am not feeling well. Is there someplace I could lie down?" Kisa asked quietly.

"Here, I'll take you to my room. You can rest there." Takashi led her from the dining room, and up to his bedroom again. When they got to his room, Kisa threw herself into him arms. Takashi squished her to his chest, and place a light kiss on her head.

"I'm scared that something bad happened, and I don't feel very well, Takashi." Kisa sighed, then stepped away from him, and sat on his bed.

"Do you want to change?" Takashi asked her, stepping into his closet.

"Well, if you have anything that might fit me for sleeping." Kisa called out, uncertain. She had, on occasion, slept in some of Daemon's old shirts.

"These should work." Takashi came out of his closet with a long sleeved black button up and old shorts.

"Perfect, thanks Takashi. Can you come get me when the others arrive?" Kisa asked.

"Of course. Have a good rest." Takashi nodded to her, then left his room, and went back down the stairs.

"What happened?" Takashi asked, as soon as he was back int he dining room.

"Two of her brothers and her mother was shot and killed. Emily, Sophie and Daemon were out with the host club shopping. When they came home, they found Kisa's brothers and mother dead." Kasumi sighed softly.

"Where is Kisa?" Emily gasped. The Morinozukas turned around, to see Emily, Sophie and the host club.

"Resting. She doesn't feel well and she knows nothing." Takashi explained.

"How about this. Honey, you take Sophie, Haruhi, Satoshi, the twins, Daemon and Tamaki to your house. Kyouya and Emily can stay here. Alright." Akira announced. "This way we can focus on taking care of Kisa and Emily, and you gentlemen can focus on Sophie and Haruhi."

"Alright. See you later, Emily." Sophie whispered, before she squeezed her older sister.

"Later sweetie. I'll see you in the morning." Emily sighed, and waved good bye to her sister.

"Come with me." Takashi told Kyouya and Emily, and led the pair up the stairs. They reached Takashi's room, and Emily burst in.

"Kisa?" Emily asked quietly. Kisa was curled up in Takashi's bed, and appeared to only be wearing his shirt. Her skirt and shirt were discarded near by.

"Hey Emily. Is everything alright?" Kisa asked quietly, turning over.

"Oh, Kisa. It's horrible." Emily sighed, then crashed on the bed, and began to explain what had happened.

"I wonder whats going to happen tot hem now. Will they have to live with their father?" Takashi asked quietly from the doorway.

"Their mother was an intelligent woman. I'm sure she set something up for the future for all of her daughters. What she did, however, I'm not sure of." Kyouya replied.

**A/N: So, I'm sure Kasumi is not Takashi's mother's name, but I couldn't find it. If you know her real name, feel free to tell me... Oh, and 2400 words! I hope you guys enjoyed... And I wonder what Akimi did to ensure her daughters never had to live with their father again... A free goat for anyone who guesses correctly!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Kisa, we need to talk." Takashi stood, and stared into his room. Kisa was curled up on his bed, wearing one of his shirts, with a blanket wrapped around her shoulders.

"Yes?" Kisa whispered softly. Takashi strode forward, and sat beside her. He gently pulled her into his lap, and held her near. They had buried her brothers and mother a week ago, and they had been dead for two. Kisa had just started going to school again, but only if her sister, or Takashi was nearby. She just couldn't handle being alone.

"See, it's just, about your future. Our future." Takashi whispered into her hair.

"What do you mean, our future? I don't have to live with my father again, do I?" Kisa asked, and she started to panic a little.

"No. My parents... Your mother was a very smart woman. She approached my parents, and Kyouya's father. She... she arranged our marriages, so that if anything should happen to her, you and Emily would be able to marry who you wanted. Also, the only ones who can back out of the marriage, are you and Emily. So Jackson can't do anything." Takashi whispered hurriedly into Kisa's hair.

"Wait, you want to marry me?" Kisa asked softly.

"Yeah, but only if you want me. Here, I got this for you." Takashi pulled a ring box out of his pocket, and handed it to Kisa. Kisa opened the box and stared at a simple, white gold band, with a princess cut diamond set into it.

"Takashi." Kisa whispered. She pulled out the rig, and slipped it onto her ring finger, where it fit perfectly.

"It looks perfect." Takashi observed. He wrapped his arms around Kisa, and pulled her close.

"But what of Sophie?" Kisa asked suddenly, and she pulled away from Takashi so she could look at his face more clearly.

"She is to be a ward to my family, and if things progress as they have been between her and Yasuchika, she may one day be his bride." Takashi replied smoothly.

"I see... Does Emily know if this yet?" Kisa asked sharply.

"Yes, I do." Emily danced into the room. On her left hand was a large white gold ring, with tiny diamonds around the ring and a large ruby set into the ring.

"And, it has been decided that the host club, along with you, Emily, and Sophie are going away to the beach for a few days. To relax, collect our thoughts, unwind." Kyouya trailed off, when Kisa flew at him, and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you." She whispered into his startled ear. "For taking care of my sisters, of my family. I shall be glad to have you as my brother."

"Thank you as well. It will be my pleasure to marry your sister." Kyouya replied. He kissed Kisa on the cheek, then released her.

"When do we leave?" Emily asked, and she completely ignored the encounter. She knew that her sister had these brief moments of affection. If anything, Kisa and Kyouya getting along well was a very good thing. Not that Emily had any worries about Kisa not liking her choice.

"Today. No worries, your bags have been packed, Kisa, Emily. Shall we?" Kyouya motioned for the door. Emily and Kisa exchanged a glance, and raised their eyebrows at each other.

"Really now? How did this happen?" Kisa asked. She allowed Takashi to lead her from the room.

"It's a secret." Kyouya replied silkily. Emily snorted, and Kisa giggled. Takashi snorted, and rolled his eyes. Kyouya cranked a momentary grin, then let it fall away once they left the house. He opened the door to the limo, and Kisa and Emily entered, to be pulled into spots. Kisa found herself between Mitsukuni and Tamaki, while Emily was between the twins.

"So, what all are we going to do when we get there?" Haruhi asked, once the limo was moving again.

"Relax. Sleep. Be." Takashi replied softly.

"**Thats boring."** The twins grumbled, and they crossed their arms in unison.

"Well, this trip is hardly for you two to have fun. It is more for Sophie, Emily and Kisa to relax and recover." Kyouya admonished.

"It doesn't matter. You can do whatever you like, so long as you leave me alone." Kisa commented offhandedly. All around them, the hosts stiffened, and the twins cocked their heads.

"Any-" "Thing?" They asked.

"Anything. But I'll send Takashi after you if you bother me." Kisa replied. Everyone else in the limo groaned. The twins cackled mischievously, and sank into themselves, to plan their mischief. Kisa closed her eyes, and lightly put her head on Tamaki's shoulder. Within moments Kisa was out cold. When she woke, she was on the beach, beside Takashi.

"What did I miss?" She asked him quietly.

"Not much. The twins have taken your words to heart. They haven't gone anywhere near us, but so far they have hidden Kyouya's laptop, pushed Tamaki into the ocean twice, buried Sophie up to her neck, and have tied Kisa to a tree." Takashi replied. Kisa sat silent for a moment, looking thoughtful.

"I do believe that that is the most you have ever told me before. Besides, I'm glad they are having fun. The club has been too morbid." Kisa muttered softly. She pulled herself up, then cuddled into Takashi. Takashi chuckled, then wrapped his arm around her shoulders, and pulled her closer.

"I'm glad it was morbid, if it meant that we got to be here. I am sorry for the reason you are so sad." Takashi replied.

"Me as well. It is nice to get away from everything, though." Kisa sighed softly.

"Yes. And await for the future. I cannot wait for the day I get to call you my wife." Takashi kissed Kisa's forehead.

"Agreed." Kisa smiled back at him, then leaned into him more. She let her sorrow leave her. if only for a moment.

**A/N: I know its lame... Sorry for making you wait so long... Well, I might write an epilogue, but I'm not sure... Anyways, I love you all, and I'm really sorry it took me so long to write this. Oh, and ignore the author's note that came before this.**


End file.
